


George

by Peppermint_candies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Exploring Backstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really is a sentimental person to be honest. He hasn’t let anyone in for a long time though. Not since Gramzy. Not since that ray of sunshine left his life for good when he was a child. He can still remember the last time he saw her.</p>
<p>It had been Christmas before everything went to hell. Before Maynard got bad and his parents stopped caring about him. He remembers it well because it was the last Christmas they spent with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	George

**Author's Note:**

> I had feels one night and ended up with this...

He really is a sentimental person to be honest. He hasn’t let anyone in for a long time though. Not since Gramzy. Not since that ray of sunshine left his life for good when he was a child. He can still remember the last time he saw her.

It had been Christmas before everything went to hell. Before Maynard got bad and his parents stopped caring about him. He remembers it well because it was the last Christmas they spent with her.

But he can’t ever forget getting George, his stuffed dog. As he got older he hated to admit that when tried to burn the house down in his teenage years he made sure he hid that George first thing in a place he could find again if he was out of the house in time. Then Garrett came along and broke him out of juvenile detention and he searched the woods for that stuffed dog. It took him almost six months to locate it on top of trying to survive.

He knew it was stupid to care so deeply for a children’s toy but it was his only thing left if the small good part of his life. The part where he was still safe.

As he continued in the academy then later in his adult life as a agent of shield he kept George in his footlocker.

Never really opening it except in his small times of need when Skye was shot. He stared and though about what he could add to the footlocker to sit with George that’d remind her of him. Her pendent that sat in the bathroom the morning they went after Cybertek would be the first start. He pockets that first but gives it back days later when she’s awake and asking about it.

Thankful she is alive he closes off George and his feelings that have been in the way of his job. Garrett comes and Trip reminds him that the clairvoyant had his former partner killed.

He can’t help but want that son of a bitch even more dead. Then he shoots Nash who wasn’t the real clairvoyant and things go to hell.

Everything just ends in shambles. He does things he’s not proud of. Things he’ll never be able to erase from his mind. He thinks briefly about Hand, and her men before the thoughts change to other Shield agents and he wants to puke.

He wants George. But then he remembers he’s here, in prison. Probably for the rest of his life and someone is going to go through his footlocker on the bus and he prays to the higher beings in this world that it isn’t Skye.

-

Of course it had to be Skye who goes through his things. He doesn’t know why though she hates him. Loathes him really and he knows she threw things at him at some point during everything. He remember getting hit by something hard it may have even been her fist for all he knows.

But he isn’t sure of anything and he wants George. But that privilege of holding onto the stuffed dog has even been taken from him.

He knows he’s no better than his older brother and he hates it. Skye was right about him. He’s weak so weak and helpless but now its even worse.

He knows he screwed up his life ending right back where he started. He isn’t give the chance to relieve those few precious good memories he has of Granzy anymore. He has a feeling Gramzy would be ashamed him.

He knows she’d be ashamed of him the same way she was ashamed of Maynard and his parents after they stopped speak.

-

There is something about being in a cell with nothing that he gets. He’s self aware of the fact he deserves nothing. He can feel the hate and anger that rolls of anyone who passes his cell.

He can tell by the way Simmons stops by to give him small weekly updates against his request about Fitz.

He can tell by the way May stares at him wondering where the hell things went wrong before she moves on.

He can tell by the way Skye curses him out every single time.

By Coulson’s look of disappointment. The one he never wished to receive.

By Trip’s sad look and shake of his head wondering why he did the things he did.

By the way Fitz who wakes up weeks and weeks and weeks after he’s been in a coma asks where he is confuse about everything not knowing Jemma.

-

He hates everything he puts them through and he’s ashamed.

He just wants George. His safety net. He wants his life back. He wants Gramzy back.

He wants a lot of things he can’t have. Not anymore. It’s a life he’ll never have the privilege of living. He can’t be the man he wanted to be. Not here. He could be the shell of that man.

The man who almost had it all. He lost his best friends, his co-workers, his love, his everything was down the drain when Garrett said the shit he did.

 

He cared to much for that team. The misfit team of people who became a family. One he ruined.

-

He’s not given any possessions when he’s released from prison years later. Many years later. He knows the George is long gone and he struggles to be okay with it but its time.

He has let it go. He has to let them go.

He’s thankful for the fact the team wasn’t preset for his release except for Coulson. He knows why Coulson is there and is kinda thankful and heartbroken at the same time.

Coulson is the one who gives him all the rules he needs to follow. He’s allow no contact with the team period. He has to leave the area. He’s not allowed to miss predetermined check in date. There is a list of things he can’t do.

No nothing. His stripped of everything but his name, and the only clothes on his back.

-

He accepts that this is his life now. Once one of Shield’s finest, Hydra’s best kept secret, and Garrett’s puppet now just broken. Gone is his life old life. He’s forced to start anew in a new city, in a new state, in a new job away from the only thing he can relate his life to.

-

He gets a job as a cook for a restaurant for a little while until he can get on his feet. He works under a different name with a different look. So its okay for the time being. He saves his money because cooking is something he’s good at. Something to keep him busy.

Then a year or so goes by and A Jem in the Skye opens later into the year and he knows its a terrible name and its a terrible way to pay respects to the team. But he doesn’t know how to function without them.

He has food all based after them. It’s dumb he knows but it gives him the few little memories he kept of them safe and its perfect for him.

It’s his way in life. He’ll never forgive himself for ruining his life and ruining the little family he’s ever come to truly care for.


End file.
